


How It Happens

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Roses, SO MUCH FLUFF, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, waiting in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sam is safe and the world is settled, Dean and Castiel come to terms with their feelings. When they finally decide to reveal those feelings to each other, they each have the same idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Happens

Castiel waited in the rain. It wasn’t romantic. It was practical. The flowers in his hand were being watered. His dirty shoes were being washed off. Standing in the rain in front of Dean’s door had nothing to do with how much he loved Dean, how much he’d love to be with Dean, how much he’d love to spend an eternity with Dean. No, waiting in the rain wasn’t romantic at all.

 

Was it even waiting, though? Dean couldn’t help but consider the word. Waiting mandates an eventual arrival or event, or at least for something to happen. After three minutes in the rain, Dean wasn’t sure there would be any response whatsoever. Perhaps waiting was the incorrect word for the situation.  A better word might just be ‘standing’ or ‘hoping’. Yes, Dean was standing and hoping, not waiting. Definitely not waiting.

 

After twelve minutes of standing and hoping, in an entirely practical way, Castiel finally decided to turn away. Before he did, he dropped the roses at the doorstep. Pitifully, he shuffled away from the driveway.

 

Dean left the flowers on Castiel’s doorstop before turning from the house to walk home.

 

Castiel stopped halfway from his house. It wasn’t giving up, was it? To turn away without knowing Dean would receive his roses wasn’t giving in. Not that Castiel cared how romantic it would seem to wait and deliver the roses personally.

 

It was all about practicality for Dean, and it was only practical to go back and make sure the roses were retrieved properly. Going home before he knew the task was complete would be very unroma—impractical. It would be very impractical.

 

Castiel ran through the rain.

 

Dean ran through the rain.

 

Seeing Castiel, Dean grinned. He was running. He must have seen the flowers. Dean stepped forward, but his foot slipped on a patch of mud.

 

Castiel saw Dean grin, and he knew Dean must have seen the flowers he’d left at his doorstep. Castiel grinned, but his feet were so forcefully pushing forward that he began to slide. He was moving uncontrollably across the ground until he found himself crashing into Dean, who was falling forward.

 

Dean tipped into Castiel, who was sliding ungracefully into him, so that they both fell down into the mud, Castiel in Dean’s arms. Castiel landed on his back, and Dean was resting on top of him. The rain continued to fall around them.

 

Castiel opened his mouth to speak. He was going to say that he’d left flowers for Dean. He was going to say that he’d meant for them to be out in the rain so they would be properly watered. He was going to say that he’d been on his way to see Dean.

 

Dean leaned down to kiss Castiel. He was going to slide his lips gently onto Castiel’s, to press them together before slowly and gently prying them apart. He was going to suck on Castiel’s upper lip, to nip at it lightly with his teeth. He was going to trace Castiel’s mouth with his tongue, to slide his tongue on top of Castiel’s.

 

Castiel’s voice was cut off by Dean’s chin suddenly being stuffed into his mouth.

 

When Dean pulled himself back up, he was beet red.

 

“This isn’t exactly,” Castiel laughed quietly, “what I thought would happen.”

 

Dean laughed breathily.

 

“I just came by,” Castiel smiled, “to tell you that…”

 

“Me too,” Dean smiled. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading a fic where everything goes wrong in the right ways! Leave comments if you have any!


End file.
